


Dancing on the Seashore

by Iorhael



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: J2 Reverse Big Bang Challenge (Supernatural RPF), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Getting shortlisted as a finalist for a song writing  competition, Jensen Ackles spends a weekend at a beach resort where he meets the other finalist, Tristan Alexander. Not long after they meet  Jensen finds he gets attracted to the man before he learns that Tristan is not like what he seems to be.
Relationships: Jared/Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dancing on the Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[j2_reversebang](https://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com/)

Title: Dancing on the Seashore  
Fandom: Supernatural RPS  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: PG-13  
Note: Written for [](https://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**j2_reversebang**](https://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com/)  
Summary: Getting shortlisted as a finalist for a song writing competition, Jensen Ackles spends a weekend at a beach resort where he meets the other finalist, Tristan Alexander. Not long after they meet Jensen finds he gets attracted to the man before he learns that Tristan is not like what he seems to be.  
Notes: Thank you so much for [](https://dwimpala21.livejournal.com/profile)[**dwimpala21**](https://dwimpala21.livejournal.com/). Not only is she an artist with lovely artwork, but she is also a great beta. <3

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

“Mr. Ackles?”

“It’s Jensen,” he replied automatically and turned around to find a pair of smiling eyes on a very attractive face looking back at him. The face's owner reached out a hand to shake Jensen’s.

“Hi. I’m Chad. Chad Murray. Welcome to Palm Springs, uh, Jensen.”

Jensen shook the hand. “Thank you. Are you from the studio?”

“I am. They send me to pick you and the other finalist up.”

So there was only one more finalist, Jensen mused. . “Yeah? Where is he? Has he arrived yet? What’s his name?”

Chad chuckled. “You’re more talkative than you let on, on the phone. But yeah, his name is Tristan Alexander. He arrived earlier this morning.”

“Where’s he from?”

“Shall we just get out of this airport, okay? You can ask him yourself when you meet him.”

Jensen shrugged. “Okay.”

Chad couldn’t be more right about Jensen being more talkative than he initially imagined.. The fact was Jensen had been more talkative than he was the whole life. He might talk a lot but deep down he was terrified. This was the first time he left his hometown, a small town in Texas, to be in a reality TV show nonetheless. If only they would simply announce the winner without having the finalists get head-to-head like this. Jensen wasn't sure what was going to happen but he thought they were going to record and play his and his rival's new songs. The audience would cast a vote and the winner would be the one getting the most votes. Jensen was a natural-born nerd who would rather hide behind his songs. Yet apparently he had to get out some time if he wanted to be recognized. He had gotten out now. Let's see if this all was worth it.

A dark silver Toyota Prius was parked not far from the entrance of the arrival hall. Jensen squinted as he whistled a little.

“That your ride?” he asked as they walked towards it and Jensen could see clearer. Definitely not a kind of sleekness he was used to, earth and sky compared to his old truck.

Chad circled around to help with the backdoor to put Jensen’s luggage inside. “It’s nothing compared to Jared's Porsche,” he said.

“Jared?”

Chad looked at him funny. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of him.”

Jensen felt sheepish. “Sorry.”

“Ah all right.” Chad waved his hand. “No problem if you don’t know. Jared doesn’t like to walk around the city showing off what he is or what he has. I mean, he's a billionaire but he keeps saying it’s all his father’s, even though Padamusic Inc. is really his.” Chad rambled on telling him that Jared’s father was Gerald Padalecki. Well, Jensen had heard about the man, of course. Who didn’t know one of the richest conglomerates in the country? But he wasn’t the one reading the gossip column so he never had in fact heard about Jared.

“Well do I get to meet Jared?” asked Jensen as Chad slid smoothly out of the parking lot into the road.

“I’d say maybe.” Chad glimpsed at him and looked back at the road ahead. “It's his channel, his show. In fact, let me tell you something, it was his idea that we conduct a talent search competition in order to search for a new, fresh song writer."

“Really?” That information rather surprised him.

“Yeah. You look surprised. Jared loves singing. That’s what prompted him to start Padamusic in the first place. But don’t ask him to sing, though. He’s rather shy about it. He also thinks that the songs nowadays are like specifically made for particular singers to sing or the singers write the songs themselves. By the way, we're going to his house right now," Chad added.

"His house?" Jensen echoed. "I thought we were going to the studio."

"The entire show will be centered at his house with several scenes that will be shot at other places, of course, such as the studio or other locations. You're going to stay there, too."

That information surprised Jensen. "Uh, umm, why not at a hotel?"

Chad looked amused. "I don't think there's a reality show that's shot at a hotel. Besides, this house is so big you'll hardly realize Jared is in the house. You're not afraid of him, are you?"

"Afraid? Nah, why would I be?"

"Well, I don't know. You look reluctant to see him."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. He's a millionaire. Of course I'm reluctant to see him."

Chad's jaw went slack but then he laughed. "You definitely shouldn't have that feeling. He's the most friendly and easy going person I know."

"Well you've known each other for a long time, right?"

Chad threw his gaze to the road ahead, looking pensive. "Yeah, I guess so. But really, he's a good guy, more like goofy sometimes."

That made Jensen chuckle. "Goofy? Well, that's cute."

"See?" Chad grinned from ear to ear. "You'll see for yourself later."

The drive took no more than an hour and Chad slid up into the house's driveway and drove on. It was almost ten minutes from the house itself. Well, it was more like a mansion than a house, though. Jensen fought to keep his amazement in check but he just couldn’t. Not even a hotel in his hometown was this big.

Chad stopped the car in front of the main door and nodded to Jensen.

“Shall we?”

Being pulled out of his reverie, Jensen turned to Chad. "You told me I'm not supposed to be nervous? Just look at this palace!"

Chad threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Just let's go already."

The tall, heavy, and thick carved mahogany double door opened to a wide open space with very high ceilings that was bright with natural lights coming through from floor-to-ceiling window panels surrounding the room. Jensen froze in place. Chad glanced at him.

"Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Man, he was definitely not well off. But this house was so big compared to his own. He never thought he was _that_ poor. Now he needed to make sure he wasn't that obvious.

"Good." Chad tapped the back of his shoulder. "Let's go."

Chad brought Jensen inside through the open, airy living room, the family room that was as large as a basketball court with plush yet soft-looking couches and a TV full on the far wall. All rooms were light and bright thanks to the high ceiling upon them. What Jensen loved best were the dining room and the kitchen next to it with its spacious island in the middle. Jensen could just imagine them having a relaxed breakfast tomorrow morning there. Jensen already felt at home there.

"Come on. I'll take you to the backyard," said Chad, sliding open a glass door.

The view to blue crystal-like water in a large swimming pool that was surrounded by sitting and barbecue areas welcomed him. A Spread of drinks and grilled food filled the long tables. Jensen took a deep breath. "Now this is more like it," he said.

"Right." Chad sneered. "Please, help yourself."

Jensen was picking some food to be put on his plate when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned with a fork in his right hand and the plate in his left, and for a second his life screeched into a halt.

"Hi, uh, Tristan," Chad greeted the man. "You've arrived."

 _So this is Tristan,_ Jensen thought. And he was very tall. He must be about 6'2" or 6'3". Jensen was not small himself but he was a midget compared to Tristan with his broad shoulders and firm chest. Despite his huge posture, Tristan looked like a wee puppy with kind eyes and sweet smiles. But what Jensen loved the most were those deep dimples that were never absent whenever he smiled.

"Yeah, here I am," Tristan replied and turned to Jensen and offered his hand. "Hi, you must be Jensen. How're you?"

_And he smells good..._

"Jensen?" nudged Chad.

"Huh, um, yeah. Hi," he stuttered and shook Tristan's hand. "I'm good. So. So, where are you from, uh, Tristan?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just from around here," Tristan said as he glared at Chad. Jensen didn't know what was going on between the two of them but he saw how Chad glared back and shook his head a little, and looked down. All right. That was a bit weird, but that wasn't Jensen's business. "And you're from Texas, right? Did you just fly in?"

Jensen nodded. "And Chad brought me here directly. Are you going to stay here, too?"

"Yeah, I guess. That's what the information I got."

"Yes. All the shot will be done here, Chad said." Jensen glanced at the man. Chad winked at him as an answer. Jensen had to admit he was more than impressed by the mansion but something was seriously bothering him. There were big lightings every where in the house along with other equipment and cameras. They seriously were going to shoot him and Tristan doing their everyday's routines. It didn't sit well in Jensen's stomach at all.

"Hey." Tristan nudged him. "What's going on? Is everything all right? You seem lost."

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am to get to the final in this competition. I never thought--"

"Oh, you're good. You're really good," said Tristan, nodding his head. "I never missed the show with those guest singers singing the songs composed by the participants. I always knew which song was yours when it was sung. There's a distinctive tune about each of them. But I can see your real passion is country, right?"

"It's that obvious, huh?" Jensen laughed. But he was floored and flattered to hear the compliments. And he felt bad he couldn't remember a song written by Tristan. He was sure it must be fabulous, too, or he wouldn't be here now.

"You're ready with the three compositions for the final week, I guess?" Tristan asked.

Jensen grinned. "I guess I am." Yeah, they asked for three songs that were now being practiced by the singers. That was the least of Jensen's worry as he had many songs readily written for that purpose. The problem for him was to choose the best out of those three.

"I can't wait to hear them," exclaimed Tristan.

Again, Jensen felt in bliss. How Tristan could even think about his rival's songs was beyond Jensen. He himself was too nervous to think about anything else other than his songs.

"Come on, let's just sit over there and enjoy the food," Jensen said finally before awkwardness overcame him.

"Sure."

***

Chad brought them upstairs where the bedrooms were. Jensen just couldn't believe his eyes. There were five or six bedrooms and they were not small for sure. He wasn't sure how to pick one of those sophisticated looking rooms, but the light green-hued room seemed to catch his eyes.

"And this is Jared's house, not belonging to his family?" Jensen asked, just to confirm.

Chad shook his head slowly, smiling a little. "Not at all. Padalecki's house is in a ranch in Texas with land that seems endless."

Jensen's jaw dropped. "He's a Texan?"

"Of course he is. You didn't know?"

"No." Not that it had something to do with Jensen. Not at all. "Anyway, these rooms are amazing, aren't they, Tristan?"

"Yeah. So, which one do you choose?" Tristan asked.

"Which one do you choose?"

Tristan exchanged glances with Chad, seeming to converse wordlessly. Jensen wondered what was going on between the two. Did they know each other long, seeing that Tristan was a participant too like Jensen? Jensen sensed there was something going on and he wasn't sure he liked. If he lost the competition because of something other than their songs, Jensen wouldn't care about it anymore.

"I, uh, I've chosen one already," said Tristan.

"Yeah? Which one?"

"One of those downstairs."

Jensen arched an eyebrow. "Really? Hm." Downstairs, huh? Someone tried to play favorites?

"Well, you know. The perks of coming earlier." Tristan laughed, but it sounded off-tune in Jensen's ears.

Jensen shrugged. "Sure, awesome."

"Hey, you don't mind, do you?"

Jensen smiled as sweetly as he could. "No, of course not. As for me, I guess I'd choose the green room." He was turning to Chad when Tristan muttered,

"It complements your eyes."

"What?"

Tristan shook his head quickly. "Nope. Nothing."

"Huh." Jensen paused, and shrugged yet again. "Whatever." To Chad he inquired, "Will there be cameras and lighting, too, in bedrooms?"

"No, I don't think so. Would feel too voyeuristic, don't you think? I think there will only be a cameraman with one camera getting into your room in the morning to wake you up." Chad grinned. "That's if you don't mind, Jensen."

"I think that's not too bad," said Tristan.

Jensen had totally forgotten that Tristan was still around. He started hearing the man's voice, especially since he wasn't actually the one addressed by Chad.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that's okay." Jensen glanced briefly at Tristan. Since when did he get to stand so closely to Jensen? Jensen slid soundlessly farther from the man.

"So, we have no problem, okay?" Chad confirmed and both Jensen and Tristan nodded.

***

"And now we're going to meet another finalist. Here's Jensen! Good morning, Sunshine."

"Uh, wha--" Jensen rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other one held tight to the hem of his blanket as he felt someone grab and pull it away from him. He jumped a little when a microphone was thrust under his nose.

"So Jensen, please tell us a little about yourself."

He shoved the thing away. "What the hell, Chad?" he mumbled. Jensen felt as if he were still in the dreamland.

"Come on, man. Are you excited to be here?"

"I'll be excited when I've showered and got dressed."

"Ah, you don't need them. You're as pretty as can be."

"Chad..."

"I'm serious. And so are our audience out there. They want to know their great song writer."

"Go ask Tristan first."

"Done."

Jensen squinted. "Already?"

"Yeah."

Jensen huffed and scrambled up. He glanced at the cameraman who didn't seem unfazed by his conversation with Chad. Screw him.

"All right. What should I talk about, myself?"

"Yup. So--"

"So yeah. I'm Jensen. I come from a small town in Texas called Harmony."

"Really suits you, Jen."

"Heh, tell me about it."

"And how do you feel about the coming final week? Do you feel you can win this competition?"

"Look, writing songs has always been my passion. I'm going to continue writing whether or not I win the competition."

"That's the spirit! Okay, people. Here is once more, Jensen Ackles!" Chad signaled cut to the cameraman who then turned off the camera and left the room. "See? It wasn't so bad, was it?" Chad grinned at Jensen.

Jensen threw the blanket over his head. "Go away now."

"Hey, you're supposed to get ready to go to the studio--"

But Jensen didn't hear anymore nor did he even care.

***

Jensen glanced upwards at the camera and lighting equipment as he poured milk over his cornflakes. When he was adding some sugar, someone stepped into the kitchen.

"Still having breakfast, huh?"

Tristan, who took the chair across from Jensen at the table.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Whoa. What's with the rage?" Tristan raised both hands gesturing surrender. "It’s pretty clear you hate me. Did I say anything wrong?"

Of course Jensen couldn't tell him how he felt about the man, how he wondered about his closeness with Chad, and so on. He wasn't sure about it anyway. In the end, he could only shake his head.

"Nah. You didn't say anything wrong. And I don't hate you."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Tristan was literally bouncing. "Good," he exclaimed. "I mean, we're rivals but it doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?"

"Yes, we can be friends. I'm just not sure if I can trust you, that's all."

Tristan sputtered. "W-what? Why not?"

Jensen shrugged, looking away. "I don't know. Nothing."

Tristan heaved a big sigh. "Well, at least a hint so I can redeem myself, if possible?"

Jensen stirred his cornflakes, took two spoonfuls of them, and said, "Look, let's just forget I've ever said anything, okay? We can be friends, end of discussion."

Tristan frowned and shook his head. Confusion was all over his face. "If you say so," he said, and continued, mumbling, "Though I thought we could be more than that."

"What did you say?" Jensen asked, alarmed at what he thought he heard. Did Tristan really say he wanted to be more than friends? What was that supposed to mean?

"What? No, nothing. We're awaited at the studio. The car's ready.," Tristan said as he dashed out of the room.

Jensen's jaw slacked before he remembered his breakfast and quickly finished it.

***

They did the same for the final as the preliminary parts. They recorded the songs to be uploaded on any music-selling websites but the singer would sing live on stage for the audience to vote.

Jensen's first song to be recorded was called _Clay._ It was inspired and dedicated to his first crush - and later boyfriend. Unfortunately, in the end they had to part ways because Clay always had to go out of town every now and then for his job. Jensen just couldn't do long distance relationship anymore.

A singer named Cheryl got to sing the song, though Jensen wanted it to be sung by a man. He understood it would be more acceptable this way, though.

Jensen had to admit Cheryl did a great job singing the song. She carried the lowest notes gracefully before gradually took the song higher and higher until it literally exploded during the refrain. Hair raised on Jensen's neck and tears were brimming in his eyes as the song ended. He sniffled a little as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Such a powerful song," said someone standing behind him. Jensen looked back and he jerked up to his feet.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Why did this man like to surprise him? Rather startle him a lot?

"Why? I can't listen to my favorite song writer?"

Jensen threw glances at the people around them: Chad, the director, and the mixing person. None of them seemed surprise with Tristan's presence there. What, so now Jensen could watch his recording, too? Unfortunately, he was never informed about the place and time for that so in the end it was just unfair that Tristan got to spy on his rival while Jensen couldn't return the favor.

"Clay, hmm? Was that your boyfriend? Still is?"

Did Jensen note a hint of jealousy there?

"None of your business." He wouldn't let his memory of Clay get tainted by a man he hardly knew.

"It's too bad we can't have a man sing it. It would've been much stronger that way and I myself can feel how emotional the song is. I can easily picture it sung by Brad Paisley."

Jensen sucked in oxygen. Brad Paisley? _The_ Brad Paisley, who was freaking hot as hell? And totally straight. Jensen sighed inwardly.

"That's impossible," he said.

"Yeah, sorry."

For some time both of them went quiet with the people around still not giving any attention, busy with the result of the recording. Cheryl joined them in the mixing room, too, listening through her headset and nodding along with the song.

"Are we still friends?" asked Tristan softly. Jensen never guessed he'd ask the question. He tempted a smile. He succeeded, albeit a weak one.

"Yes, we are."

"Hey, what do you say if we go have lunch somewhere after you're finished here? I know a great rib place. It's on me." Tristan waved his hands as he spoke, looking excited yet nervous. That made Jensen smile.

"Sure. You can win a Texan boy's heart with prime ribs anytime." Both of them laughed. The stillness was gone and suddenly everything was back to normal and everyone seemed happy.

"Guys," called the director. "I think we're done for the morning. The song sounds great. We'll continue this afternoon with the second song."

That was good news. They could have a longer lunch, Jensen thought. Hey, when did he start looking forward to it?

"That's great," said Tristan. "So, shall we?" He gestured to Jensen.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Chad asked quickly. "You're not taking me?"

Tristan grabbed Chad to a corner and whispered something to him. Jensen frowned. They looked close to each other, a bit too much to Jensen's liking seeing that Tristan was supposed to be a mere finalist. Chad nodded his head and winked at Jensen from afar. Huh. What was that about? But he didn't get to do anything about it as Tristan had turned around and walked towards him.

"Okay, Jensen. Let's go."

Jensen glanced back at Chad and shrugged a little. Whatever. He couldn't care less what was going on between the two men.

Apparently, Tristan borrowed the Toyota Prius from the studio and drove them to the restaurant. Jensen had to admit it was quite special but what made it more special was the meal. Jensen _loved_ the big portion of the ribs and mashed potatoes and the corn on the cob they had. He tried to eat more elegantly but he failed spectacularly. Jensen practically gobbled them up in one go.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, tiger." Tristan laughed. "You do look like a tiger who hasn't eaten in a week."

Jensen smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but it's really good."

Tristan waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I _worshipped_ it!"

"Ha. That's great. Do you still have a space for dessert?"

"Oh, dessert? I love desserts. What do they have here?"

"I heard they have good choco lava cake here."

"It sounds awesome."

"Yeah."

As they devoured the cake, Tristan told Jensen that they were going to move the shot to the beach the following day, not just at Jared's house or studio.

"Really?" Jensen took a small spoonful of the cake after he broke it and let the chocolate lava seep out. "Then when are you going to record your songs?"

Tristan looked briefly like a deer caught in the light before he replied, "We'll find time. There's still a lot of time."

"Hmm." With him, the director kept saying they had got to work fast as there's no time left. But well, Tristan might be a special person. Jensen couldn't do anything about it.

Tristan gulped down the beer they'd ordered earlier. He went on talking about the plan not knowing what was going on on Jensen's mind.

"The beach is called Salt Creek, right below Ritz-Carlton, where we're going to rent some of the rooms. There is a park near the beach. It's so lovely."

Tristan lived in Palm Springs, too. So no wonder if he seemed to know a lot about the place. Jensen tried to get rid of his dreadful thoughts about the man. The plan actually sound nice. He didn't see the beach or ocean that much.

"I can't wait, Tristan."

"Are you excited?"

"Sure!"

That afternoon just as promised, they continued recording Jensen's song. This time it was called _Mask._ Again, Tristan was present at the studio, and again, he looked mesmerized as Cheryl belted it out against the studio's carpeted walls. Everyone went home sated and smiling.

***

That night after showering, Jensen was intrigued as his ears caught a soft sound of someone playing the piano upstairs. At first he didn't recognize it but then it hit him and Jensen's breath caught. It was _Clay._

Slowly Jensen walked down the curved wide stairs and went to the sitting room where the piano stood. And there he was. Tristan. Playing so beautifully Jensen felt like crying.

Tristan looked very much at home sitting at the piano. One could think he'd always been playing it on the daily basis. Jensen almost didn't dare come closer, afraid he'd ruin the magic. _Clay_ had never sounded so lovely.

When the echo of the last note faded in the air, Tristan looked up and smiled dreamily at Jensen.

"I can be lost in the song anytime of day. It's just so soothing." Tristan stood up and open put his hand out for Jensen to take.

Jensen came to him like a firefly drawn to light and took Tristan's hand that was meant for him to take.  
"It's beautiful because you play it."

Tristan led Jensen to sit on the bench next to him and played the opening tune with just one hand. "I feel so lucky. You're amazing, Jensen."

There was still a weird feeling. He was time and again trying to think back if he remembered who Tristan was but at this moment Jensen just wished they'd still be together like that forever. Tristan stopped playing and took Jensen's by the chin, turning him to face himself. They were so close; Jensen felt like drowning in those moss green eyes and deep dimples.

By the way, he had not replied to what Tristan said. Jensen opened his mouth to give way to words he wanted to say, but Tristan covered it at once with his lips.

Words, phrases, sentences abandoned Jensen as his mind and senses were taken away by a pair of snow-white fluffy wings from heaven. He didn't remember kissing Tristan back or moaning for the pleasure of it, but he certainly did kissed him back quite enthusiastically as Tristan pressed even harder, taking, possessing, but at the same time also giving and offering. When Tristan finally ended it, Jensen didn’t feel lost, but complete, sated, like his thirst was finally and utterly quenched.

***

The following morning Jensen rode in the Toyota Prius with a driver, not Tristan, who had apparently left earlier. The drive to Salt Creek Beach took about one to two hours, so Jensen tried to just relax in the car while browsing his Instagram feed.

As the driver drove through the gate of Ritz-Carlton, Jensen could already see the beach. He was actually really excited. Not every day did he get to see a beach!

Suddenly his phone rang. It was Chad. Jensen had saved his number since the first day he came to Palm Springs.

"Yes?"

"Jensen, you're here" asked Chad.

By _here,_ Jensen assumed it was Salt Creek.

"I am."

"Good. Just go directly to the beach, okay? We've asked them to close it for public today for shooting purposes."

Wow. Jensen wondered how much the studio had to pay. "Sure. I’m reaching there."

Jensen told the driver about the message. The driver nodded.

"I'll drop you off at the lobby. You can go on to the beach or wait for me while I park the car."

"It's okay. I'll wait. We can go together to the beach."

"Deal."

Out of the hotel on the way to the beach, Jensen saw they had prepared a small stage and some chairs for the audience on the park. Chad was there and so were Tristan, Cheryl, and the director.

"That's Tristan. And Chad," he said to the driver.

"Who?"

"Chad. You know him, right?"

"Chad, yeah of course. No, I mean the first one you said. Who was it?" the driver asked.

"Tristan, the other finalist? Tristan Alexander?"

The driver stared at Jensen as if Jensen had five heads. "Who the hell is Tristan Alexander? That's Mr. Padalecki."

This time it was Jensen's turn to look at the other man funny.

"Mr. Padalecki? You mean Jared Padalecki?"

"Yes, of course. He doesn't look like Gerald Padalecki to you, no?"

Jensen glared at him. He knew what Gerald Padalecki looked like. Now he felt like slapping his own face for not knowing what the Padalecki son looked like.

Jensen stared at the driver and then at Chad and Tristan--no, Jared--from afar. Chad and Jared seemed to be engrossed in exchanging and laughing at jokes. Something clicked in Jensen's head. No wonder they looked close to each other. Tristan was Jared, and if course Chad was Jared's closest friend.

And things looked clear now. Everything, from Jared's presence at the studio, his seemingly always delayed schedule of recording—because there were no songs to record! And one thing for certain, the way he looked to be completely at home—because it was his house.

But something made Jensen's feel all warm all over—he kissed the man. Well, technically he kissed Tristan, but hey, they were the same person. And now he didn’t know what to make of it. One thing though, Jensen didn’t know was why Jared did all this? Jensen didn’t want to be a part of any plans the man had that Jensen wasn’t aware of that had been tangled inside. Lucky he hadn’t signed any contract or letters. He still could get away from this.

Jensen turned to the driver. “Hey, can you drive me back to the house? I forgot so something.”

The driver hesitated. “Chad just said to me they'd start the shooting immediately now that you’re here.”

“But I can’t,” Jensen insisted. “Not without the thing I need.”

“Gosh.” The driver rubbed the back of the hair. “All right. But we should get back quickly.”

Oh. Jensen didn’t intend to get back at all.

“You can get back here once we reach the house. Chad might need you or the car. But I’m going to need some time. Don’t worry. I’ll call Uber later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” The driver’s neck might be right on the chopping block when they found out later that Jensen had left . But Jensen couldn’t care less.

“All right, then. Let’s go. The sooner we go, the faster we get back.”

Jensen wouldn’t count on it.

He tapped the car, ordering it to go once they'd got to the house and Jensen jumped out. When the car disappeared past the gate, Jensen hurried inside. In his bedroom, he grabbed his bag and threw his clothes inside. He didn’t care to fold them. He had to get out of the house as quickly as possible. He'd ordered an Uber earlier.

And there it was. The van was waiting at the driveway. Jensen dragged his suitcase, put it in the trunk, and got into the car. He was staring at the house as they drove away. He’d had a great time during his stay here and met nice people. It was hard for him to leave like this but he couldn’t let himself stay quiet while he knew Jared had been lying all this time and for what? Jensen had no idea.

The Palm Springs International Airport was still beautiful and airy. But right now it scored way below expected as Jensen didn’t get to fly right away. The flight to Fort Worth Airport was still in three hours. Jensen studied the information board in dismay. What was he supposed to do in three hours?

“Jensen?”

Jensen froze. He knew that voice. It was—

“Will you come with me? I will explain everything. I promise.”

Jared, Jensen thought as he slowly turned around.

“You lied to me, Tristan. Or is it Jared now? I don’t know anymore.”

“Jensen, can we just get out of here? I don’t want you to go. I’m not going to let you.”

Jensen checked his cellphone and the information about his flight he had there. Should he go away right now and forget this ever happened? Forget about his dream to become a professional song writer?

Jared seemed to see his doubts. “Look, Jensen. Just so you know, I did all this not with bad intentions at all. It was because I like you – and your songs a lot. That’s all. Okay? Shall we go?”

Jensen sighed, combing his hair back. “Don’t make me regret this.”

Jared raised both hands. “I won’t. I promise you.”

That reminded Jensen to their kiss. Could he believe that, too? He took the handle of his suitcase. “All right. But should you fail to convince me with your story later, don’t try to stop me from leaving.”

Jared's breath caught but he recovered soon. “Deal.”

Jensen followed Jared outside to the airport’s parking lot and saw the waiting Porsche. Chad was right when he said that was what Jared drove.

“So,” Jared started as they were already on the road. “You’re the winner already. After the preliminary process and we got our top five, I realized that I wanted you to win. You, and no one else. But I was afraid you'd mind if there was no more elimination process and we crowned you the winner already. So we created a character who'd become another finalist, Tristan Alexander.”

For sometime, Jensen didn’t say anything after Jared’s long explanation. That was just so … absurd. Why would they think Jensen would mind being a winner at that stage of competition in the first place? He'd have felt relieved and happy much earlier.

And apparently, Jensen had said all that out loud, from the way Jared hung his head.

“Jared!”

“What?” Jared jerked his head up.

“Watch the road!” Jensen shouted just as Jared slammed the steering wheel to the left, narrowly escaping a large potted plant on the roadside. “Jesus.” Jensen huffed. “You want to kill us both or what.”

Jared rubbed his face with the back of his hand. “Sorry. Of course not. I’m just, uh, I just didn’t think that way before.”

“Yeah. Sorry to say, Jared, but as a successful businessman and all, you can be so stupid.” Jensen thought Jared would blow up in anger. To Jensen's surprise, though, Jared grinned widely.

“You’re absolutely right. But this stupid guy did something like this because he fell in love with you.”

Jensen caught his breath. “What did you say?”

Jared snickered. “Why do you think I did all this, pretending to be someone who doesn’t exist just so I can make sure you become the winner of this song writer contest?”

“You could’ve chosen someone to be another finalist. Later in the show you still could make me the winner.”

“Are you saying I should’ve rigged my own show? I wouldn’t have done that. People would’ve found out and I could lose my business, even my entire reputation. No, this way was the best.”

“By deceiving me? Yes, it sure is the best.” Jensen looked away.

“Jensen, please. I told you my reasons and I apologized. Won’t you forgive me?”

Pause. Finally he answered, “Okay, fine. But don’t repeat that, okay?” Jensen turned to Jared. “You know what? I also feel so flattered. Do you like my songs that much?”

“Oh my God, yes.” Jared had turned to his usual self, practically bouncing in his seat. “I’ve good feelings about them. You will have rows and rows of Billboard no. 1 songs literally in all genre, pop, country, ballads, even a bit jazzy. You will be the new Dianne Warren.”

“How can you be so sure? I mean, you don’t even know me.”

Jared just smiled. “I just know.”

He didn’t say anything anymore until they reached the beach. Jensen followed him walking to the park and the beach—and Jensen stopped short. For there very near the sea was a tent with the front part wide open and under the tent there was a table for two complete with a dinner spread, a candle stand with candles lit on it, and a big bouquet of flowers as a centerpiece.

“This—this is for the shooting, right?” Jensen stammered.

Jared’s eyes twinkled like stars. “Well, yes, but this is where I planned to tell you everything in the shot. We're going to have dinner in front of the cameras, I’m going to act as myself, Jared, and I’m going to announce to the audience that you are our winner. We're going to have a toast, and dance a slow dance under the night sky.”

“Dance? Why dance?”

“To celebrate your victory, of course. And to celebrate your contract as a song writer under Padamusic for ten years.”

 _Ten years._ Jensen never dreamed he was going to get that kind of contract. He hadn’t even dared to dream. Yet somehow in this moment, he felt like dreaming.

“And then what?”

“And then…” Jared walked closer to Jensen. “I have many plans for us to do things together, but let’s do that one by one, okay?” He softly pressed his lips against Jensen’s, nudged his tongue at them, seeking, wanting, and Jensen granted it.

Fin

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://www.webfreecounter.com/)   



End file.
